


Meow

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, POV Outsider, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: If it looks like a cat, walks like a cat, and meows like a cat… is it really a cat?
Relationships: Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury, Nara Shikako & Jiraiya, Nara Shikako & Jiraiya & Chewie | Goose (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 385
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forluck/gifts).



> Thanks to DawningStar for betaing!

Jiraiya walked slowly toward training field seven, thinking about all the things he would rather be doing. Now don’t get him wrong, he liked to talk shop with other sealmasters, especially since there are so few of them around, but he would have preferred to partake in his usual hobbies instead. However, Tsunade-hime had asked him to evaluate Shikako’s brand new seal. Usually, this would be done by R&D (or in this case the Nara R&D) but, for _some_ reason, they requested Jiraiya to proof it. When he had inquired on the reason, he was informed that Shikako-chan put him down as the inspiration for the seal in her paperwork. The Nara R&D group hadn’t been very forthcoming on _what_ exactly the seal did or _how_ he had inspired it, which made him both suspicious and curious despite himself. 

Jiraiya arrived to find Shikako already at the training field, poring over a large scroll. She looked up and greeted him, “Jiraiya-sama, I didn’t know you were back in the village! If you’re looking for Naruto, he should be at Ichiraku’s right now.” 

“I’m actually here to see you, Shikako-chan,” he said as he sat down cross-legged in front of her. “You see, Tsunade-hime asked me to look over the new seal that you submitted for approval since R&D refuses to touch it.” 

Shikako scowled at the mention of R&D. _There must be some bad blood here._ She tilted her head, brows furrowed in concentration. “I’m not sure which one you’re talking about? I usually submit up to three seals per month for review. ” 

“How many have me listed as the inspiration in the paperwork?” he inquired teasingly. 

“Oh, that seal! I completely forgot about it! It has been a while since I submitted it for review. It always takes _so long_ for the approval of any of my seals,” she said while rolling her eyes. “What would you like to know about it?” 

“How about you start with what it does and demonstrate it for me?” 

“Sure thing!” she said as she brought out an orange scroll from her hip pouch. It was smaller than the one she was working on previously and the exterior only showed “Maverick” in katakana. She unfurled the scroll and placed it on the ground in front of her. Inside were some of her unfamiliar characters. To think that she invented her own scripting (completely different from any of the traditional sealing methods) just to be able to develop her own seals! He didn’t understand _why_ she felt the need to completely reinvent the wheel but her results spoke for themselves. _Usually with very unexpected results or very convoluted reasoning_. 

“So, this is a storage seal. However, unlike regular storage seals, this one is capable of safely sealing living beings and keeping them in stasis for transportation,'' she paused, waiting for his reaction. 

“You can seal living beings?”, asked Jiraiya incredulously. Every sealmaster has tried to create such a seal at least once in their career. It was one of the sealing impossibilities… at least until now, if what she was saying was correct. “Wait! How did I inspire it?” _Did I somehow crack it without realizing it?_

“Well, after we encountered the Akatsuki, Naruto described me the Toad Mouth Bind jutsu that you used to trap them. That was the first time I had the idea to use organic means to seal something. And then I met Goose and she helped me figure out the rest of the theory behind the seal.” 

“And who is Goose? Another one of your sealing buddies?” 

“Oh, she’s sitting right behind you.” 

Jiraiya turned around quickly and peered behind him. An orange cat sitting right there, licking at its paw. _I hadn’t sensed it! How the hell did it manage to sneak up on me?_ While he observed it, the cat put down its paw and looked right at him. After a terse few seconds, it meowed, which broke the impromptu staring contest. 

Shikako continued explaining her seal, not paying any mind to the two in front of her. As Jiraiya observed the cat, it slowly meandered over to Shikako and sat on her lap. Without pausing in her explanation, she started petting it until loud purring could be heard. 

When it came time for the demonstration, Shikako left to capture an animal from the neighboring forest, leaving Jiraiya and Goose alone. Jiraiya continued observing the cat licking itself clean and summarily ignoring him. 

The cat was clearly domesticated as it had a collar around its neck. Its orange fur was sleek and it looked properly fed. It was also a lot better behaved than the demon cat Tora, which was a point in its favour, even if it was strangely undetectable. _Probably a ninneko, even though the traditional tattoo and kimono are missing. No way an ordinary cat would be able to hide its presence from me. Strange that it didn’t talk, though._

His musing was interrupted by Shikako coming back with a squirming squirrel. She was holding it with one hand around its torso while the other glowed with green chakra. After a few seconds, the squirrel stopped wriggling and she ceased her medical jutsu. As she sat back down on her spot, the cat took the opportunity to settle on her lap again. She placed the now immobile squirrel on the orange storage scroll and poured a little bit of chakra to activate the seal. 

“SQUELCH!” 

Bulging purple tentacles sprung forth from the center of the seal. They picked up the suddenly distressed squirrel and swallowed it whole before retreating into the seal. For a moment nothing happened. Then Jiraiya leapt up and away from the scroll screaming: “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” 

Shikako looked disturbingly untroubled by what had just transpired in front of her. “The seal serves as a gateway to a pocket dimension. To be able to access it, I needed something to grab the object that I want to be sealed. This is where the tentacles come in. I know it’s not very marketable _but_ it should be fine for emergencies at least. I don’t see what has everyone so freaked out! It works and it could keep our shinobi from dying on the field. Sure, it’s not very pretty _and_ you have to deal with the saliva when it regurgitates what’s been sealed inside but you can’t say it’s not effective! It works on both animate and inanimate objects without any deterioration of their state observed! It’s kind of cute in a way.” 

“Shikako-chan, this is not _anyone’s_ definition of cute! It looks like an abomination straight from some horror novel! It’s no wonder it hasn’t been approved yet. The poor people in R&D are probably having nightmares over this!” 

As he settled back in his previous position, something she had said came back to him. 

“Wait a minute! I can sort of understand how you equate your seal to my jutsu, but what does this cat have anything to do with it?” 

Shikako shrugged noncommittally. “It’s just something I saw Goose do. You know the whole swallow your food then spit back a hairball thing they have going on. It just seemed like the next logical step.” 

“There’s nothing logical about this! Isn’t there any way you can make it less nightmare-inducing? Because as it is, I don’t see this seal being approved even though as you said it does seem very useful.” 

“I’m working on new versions but it’s hard to modify something that works! The concept is just stuck in my head and I’m having trouble changing tracks.” 

“Well until you manage to figure it out, this seal will either be hidden in the Forbidden Scroll or if we’re desperate enough it will traumatize everyone that sees it in action. Not to mention the poor sap that will be sealed inside.” 

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I figured. I’ve been working on some other projects so I haven’t had the time to really concentrate on this one. Thank you for your time anyway, Jiraiya-sama.” 

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t. I can’t have it known that I’m doing actual work when the bathhouse is just around the corner.” 

Shikako rolled her eyes at his antics. She gently dislodged the cat from her lap and started packing up her supplies. 

“Well, if you don’t have any other questions for me, I have to get going to my tea date at T&I. Goodbye Jiraiya-sama! Bye Goose!” She reached down and the cat bopped her hand. 

Jiraiya waved her off then Shikako stood up and bounded away in the direction of the village. 

_Ah, youth. So unpredictable these days. Still, how the hell did she go from sealing animate matter to tentacles I will never figure it out. Must be the bad influence from mangas._

Jiraiya pulled out his writing materials from his pocket. His latest draft needed some editing and now was a good time as any to do it. The training field was still booked off for the rest of the morning so no-one should come to bother him. He placed his manuscript in front of him and went to unseal his brush and ink when he heard a familiar noise. 

“SQUELCH!” 

A horrifying vision unfolded in front of him. The same tendrils as the ones he just saw in the little Nara’s seal sprang forth towards him. As he jumped away from the attack, he realized his mistake. He wasn’t the target. His precious Icha Icha Desire draft, however, was in the trajectory of those infernal tentacles. He leapt forward in an attempt to safeguard his precious but it was too late. The tendrils engulfed his manuscript and retreated into the gaping maw of the suddenly not so harmless cat sitting calmly in front of him. 

As he tried to process what had just happened, he turned into the direction where Shikako had left and wondered if she was still near enough to come back if he sent her a chakra signal. He turned back to the infernal creature and did a double-take. Just as silently as it had crept up on him, it had disappeared without leaving a trace. 

  


* * *

  


_MEANWHILE, in the MCU_

“Where have you been, Goosie? You don’t usually miss your daily scritches. You’ve been disappearing on me more often lately. Found some poor sap to serve you, didn’t you?” 

Goose hopped up on Nick Fury’s desk and meowed plaintively at him. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know you’ve been up to some trouble. Did you eat Barton’s bow again? He’s still looking for his old one. Says it’s his lucky bow or some shit like that.” 

Goose circled his desk then started heaving. Finally, she spat out a loosely bound book, completely covered in saliva. Fury could just barely make out the title. 

“Make-Out Desire? Where the hell did you get that, Goosie?” 

**Author's Note:**

> No squirrels were harmed in the making of this. The squirrel was released into the wild safe and sound, if a bit covered in saliva.


End file.
